


The One with the Burger Moan

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, it’s a bloody good burger, semi based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Another flash fic, somewhat cranky.Yennefer enjoys her burger, Tissaia gets jealous.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	The One with the Burger Moan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodInTheFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/gifts), [thinkbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkbucket/gifts), [Yanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/gifts).



> Based on a true story. 
> 
> I love that burger.

Tissaia couldn’t help but stare. It was hard to to. The juices dripping from Yennefer’s lips, her eyes closes as that tongue came out to lick her lips. 

Then Yennefer moaned. A delightfully and deliciously sinful moan. Her tongue flicked out of her lips again and caught more of the stray juices. Biting down again, another moan fell from Yennefer’s lips and Tissaia had, had enough. 

Tissaia slammed her hand down on the table, eyes wide as Yennefer opened her eyes in shock and stared at her girlfriend across from her, the dining room table almost splintering at the force of Tissaia’s hand. 

“What?” Yennefer asked hurriedly. “Are you okay, what’s wrong?” 

Yennefer dropped her burger in concern as she looked over Tissaia’s body. She didn’t look like she was choking or that some invisible force had tried to attack her. The woman was flushed and staring at her like she had just taken her shirt off. 

“Are you serious?” Tissaia’s eyes were all wide and she was so obviously flustered. “You’re moaning like that burger’s giving you the best orgasm of your life, Yennefer.” 

“Are you jealous of the burger?” Yennefer threw her head back and barked with laughter at her girlfriend as Tissaia glared at her, part embarrassed and part turned on by all the noises that were falling from her girlfriend’s lips. “Baby you don’t need to be jealous, you’re the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Don’t you wiggle your eyebrows at me!” Tissaia couldn’t help but grin. “Would you like me to give you and the burger some alone time?” 

“It’s a good burger and it’s a burger moan not a sexual moan, I just really like it, it’s so gooood.” Yennefer moaned again and Tissaia rolled her eyes. 

“You’re putting my chicken burger to shame you know.” She picked at the burger and eyed it suspiciously, why did her burger not make her moan like she was getting the best fucking of her lifetime. 

“That’s why you always go for the steak burger, my young padawan.” Yennefer said, as she picked up a fry and dipped it in ketchup, throwing it into her mouth skilfully. 

“Firstly, I’m older than you, secondly the chicken burger is healthier.” Tissaia narrowed her eyes at Yennefer. “You also promised you’d be eating healthier.” 

“I’ll start tomorrow.” She said as she picked up the burger again and bit into to finish it off, a loud sensual moan followed her chewing. 

“You’re just doing it on purpose now.” Tissaia huffed, unable to stop her skin from turning red. Yennefer’s moans did things to her and she would never apologise for that. 

“I am but only because you go so delightfully red.” Yennefer smirked. “No one can make me moan like you do, Tiss.” 

“You’re damn right they can.” She said proudly. “Leave your fries, we’re going to bed, right now.” 

Tissaia stood up and walked round the table, grabbing Yennefer’s arm and pulled her out of her chair and towards the bedroom. 

Thank god for the steak burger.


End file.
